


Hannigramowe drabelki

by Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)



Category: American McGee's Alice, Hannibal (TV), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 5 minute drabble, Alice in Wonderland References, Android Will Graham, Crossover, Drabble, Hannigram drabbles, M/M, Rimming, Until Dawn - Freeform, Wendigo Hannibal, Werewolf Hannibal, Will Graham's Dogs - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/Hanni%20Bunny%20Lecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zostałam wyzwana do napisania 5-minutowego fika i wyszło mi to. Jeśli zdarzy mi się jeszcze napisać drable, to będę je publikować jako kolejne rozdziały tego tutaj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Werewolf!Hannibal

Hannibal znowu to zrobił.

Will nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien zareagować na ten nietypowy rodzaj zalotów. Pierwszą reakcją powinno zapewne być zawiadomienie policji, ale Will nie miał do tego serca. Wiedział, że podczas pełni wilkołaki nie panują nad sobą, że tracą wszelki kontakt ze swoją ludzką naturą i że pałeczkę przejmuje ich zwierzęcy instynkt. A instynkt Hannibala najwidoczniej podpowiadał mu, że Will jest idealnym kandydatem na partnera. I że najlepszym sposobem, by to przekazać, jest obsypywanie go podarunkami.

Co oznaczało, że Will miał w ogródku za domem sporych rozmiarów cmentarzyk.

Will westchnął, obrzucając spojrzeniem ciało kolejnego listonosza (zadziwiająco mało naruszone; Hannibal wyraźnie starał się gryźć tak, by nie uszkodzić najcenniejszych organów. Brakowało jedynie serca, bo wilkołaki rzadko potrafiły oprzeć się jego soczystości) i oceniając, jak długo zajmie mu wykopanie dołu. Może powinien od razu wykopać dwa, to oszczędzi mu czasu następnym razem. Znów westchnął, rozejrzał się, chwycił ciało pod pachy i zaczął mozolnie ściągać je z ganku. 

Następnego dnia Hannibal pojawił się w swojej ludzkiej postaci, elegancki i w niczym nieprzypominający dzikiej bestii, w jaką przeistaczał się raz na miesiąc. W rękach trzymał plastikowy, obłędnie pachnący pojemnik i gdy Will otworzył drzwi, wyciągnął go ku niemu z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- Mam wrażenie, że znów napytałem ci kłopotów, Will - powiedział, zerkając na lekko zaróżowione deski podłogowe ganku.

Will machnął ręką.

\- Zająłem się tym.

\- Proszę, przyjmij to w ramach przeprosin. _Anticuchos de corazon a la criolla_ , nic specjalnego, ale przygotowane ze szczerego serca. Przepraszam za kłopot.

Will otworzył pojemnik i wciągnął korzenny zapach szaszłyków.

\- Dzięki. Wejdziesz? Nie zjem wszystkiego sam, zawsze robisz za duże porcje.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Z przyjemnością.


	2. Until dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dostałam zlecenie na crossover Hannibala z Until dawn, więc proszem bardzom :3

Will drżał na przemian z zimna i z gorąca, lodowate powietrze kąsało jego rozpaloną gorączką skórę, wstrząsając nim niczym dotyk elektrycznego pręta. Dreszcze były jedynym, co chroniło go przed przymarznięciem do pokrytej szronem podłogi bunkra. Nie pamiętał, kiedy się w nim znalazł, ledwo pamiętał, dlaczego. Przypominała mu o tym biała sylwetka, skurczona o parę kroków od niego. Szkliste oczy Abigail też pokrywał szron, ale wciąż patrzyły na Willa oskarżycielsko.

Ból w złamanej nodze dawno ustąpił, mróz to najlepszy anestetyk. Krew wokół wystającej kości przyciągała wzrok Willa swoim drapieżnym kolorem, jedynym, jaki wyraźnie odcinał się na tle wszechobecnej szarości: siności metalowych ścian i popielatości spowitego cieniami nocy śniegu. Nawet same cienie były szare, jak zakurzony całun.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy się tu znalazł, ale żarłoczna pustka w żołądku twierdziła, że minęło wiele dni. Will nie mógł się już dłużej opierać. Głód zamieszkał w jego oczach, wprawiając w ruch otaczające go martwe kształty. Abigail otwierała usta jak wyrzucona na brzeg ryba, szepcząc coś bezgłośnie. Cień za nią wyprostował się, potrząsnął włosami.

Will zacisnął zęby i podczołgał się na drżących rękach, wlokąc za sobą jedną bezużyteczną nogę i drugą, zdrętwiałą z zimna i szoku.

Abigail przestała szeptać, kiedy wbił zęby w jej policzek i gwałtownym szarpnięciem głowy wyrwał kawał zamrożonego mięsa.

\- Dobrze, Will - powiedział cień, dotykając jego włosów szponiastą dłonią. - Połknij.


	3. Fikcja naukowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt utrennyayi: SF au? Murderhusbands in space! (sama powiedziałaś, że może być crack:P
> 
> Do usług :)

Statek wył alarmami. Rząd czerwonych światełek pulsował ostrzegawczo wzdłuż ścian korytarza w regularnym, niemal organicznym rytmie, ożywiając nieco mętną, rdzawą poświatę, w jakiej tonął pokład. Wszystko było czerwone. Tylko krew zdawała się czarna. Czarne rozbryzgi pokrywały każdą powierzchnię, łącznie z sufitem.

Will przestąpił nad kolejnym ciałem, dla odmiany ludzkim. Nie rozpoznał twarzy – była częściowo zdarta z czaszki i zwieszała się z policzka krwawym strzępem, poznaczona śladami zębów; Will nie był w stanie zgadnąć, czy zwierzęcych, czy ludzkich. Nie zastanawiał się zresztą nad tym. Nie zatrzymał się też, by sprawdzić plakietkę z nazwiskiem na piersi munduru.

Statek przemawiał teraz dwoma kobiecymi, dziwnie zsynchronizowanymi głosami: jeden uparcie informował o naruszeniu szczelności grodzi na pokładzie C i związanym z tym zagrożeniem życia załogi, drugi beznamiętnie obliczał minuty pozostałe do lądowania i recytował koordynaty wprowadzone do automatycznego pilota.

Will minął kolejne ciało. Tym razem rozpoznał twarz.

Coś przebiegło bezgłośnie tuż na granicy widzialności, szary cień, smukły i zwinny, kołyszący wdzięcznie długim, kościstym ogonem. Will wstrzymał oddech, ale stworzenie nie zwróciło na niego uwagi. Kiedy zerknął za siebie, zamiast zwłok ujrzał jedynie ciągnącą się po podłodze smugę krwi.

Na mostku kapitańskim stał człowiek, skąpany we krwi i czerwonej poświacie. U jego stóp zdychał pokryty rudą łuską rogaty jaszczur ze skrzydłami, które, niegdyś zapewne piękne i majestatyczne, teraz otulały go niczym podarty całun.

Smok sapał coraz wolniej, wreszcie jego oczy wywróciły się i zwierzę znieruchomiało.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, czujny, ale nie zaniepokojony.

\- Doktorze Lecter – wychrypiał Will. Był przygotowany na wszystko, ale nawet on wzdrygnął się na widok jatki, jaką Hannibal zdolny był urządzić gołymi rękami. I zębami, najwidoczniej. Mleczna plastikowa maska zwisała mu pod podbródkiem na poluzowanych paskach, schlapana krwią.

Will zaczerpnął tchu i podszedł do rozmrugotanej alarmami deski rozdzielczej, śledzony spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu i sam niezdolny odwrócić od nich wzroku. Hannibal uniósł nieco brew, gdy Will wyłączył alarm, zdalnie zamknął gródź mostka i pośpiesznie sprawdził prawidłowość koordynatów. Ostrzegawczy głos statku ucichł i teraz rozbrzmiewało już tylko monotonne odliczanie.

\- To ty otworzyłeś cele – odezwał się Hannibal. W jego brunatnych oczach połyskiwały czerwone iskierki. – Dlaczego?

Will powoli oblizał wargi. Dlaczego właściwie to zrobił? Towarzyszył załodze „Clarice” podczas tylu rejsów, zdążył się z nimi może nie tyle zaprzyjaźnić, co do nich przyzwyczaić. Spędził z nimi więcej czasu niż na jakimkolwiek innym statku. Niejeden raz transportowali niebezpieczne zwierzęta i więźniów z jednej planety na drugą, niejeden raz Will pomagał im w klasyfikowaniu, katalogowaniu, zabezpieczaniu i wyładowywaniu. A jednak po tym wszystkim dzisiaj skazał ich na pewną śmierć dwoma kliknięciami klawiatury.

Może właśnie przyzwyczajenie było odpowiedzią. Rutyna. Nuda.

\- Chciałem – powiedział powoli, rozluźniając pięści, w jakie nieświadomie zacisnęły się jego palce. Z interkomów łączących mostek z pozostałymi pokładami dobiegały piski i powarkiwania wypuszczonych zwierząt, które przejęły kontrolę nad statkiem. Nie było słychać żadnych ludzkich odgłosów. Hannibal był jedynym więźniem, którego tym razem przewozili, a reszta załogi… Will przełknął ślinę. – Chciałem zobaczyć, co się stanie.

Hannibal patrzył na jego dłonie. Will opuścił wzrok. Spomiędzy palców sączył się mętno-biały płyn. Musiał zahaczyć o coś po drodze i nawet nie zauważył, że rozdarł zewnętrzną powłokę.

Wąskie wargi Hannibala drgnęły lekko.

\- Jesteś syntetykiem.

Will zmarszczył brwi. Nie przepadał za tym określeniem.

\- Sztucznym człowiekiem – poprawił.

\- I właśnie zrobiłeś pierwszy krok ku temu, by stać się prawdziwym chłopcem – Hannibal uśmiechnął się i Will domyślił się, że doktor nawiązuje do czegoś, czego Will nie ma w swojej bazie danych. To też za bardzo mu się nie podobało, ale Hannibal na widok jego wydętych w irytacji warg uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Nie wiesz, że ciekawość zabiła kota?

\- Nie jestem kotem, doktorze Lecter.

\- Nie – zgodził się Hannibal. Spojrzał na skulonego smoka i trącił go stopą. – Cóż – powiedział po chwili, zerkając na ekrany, na których powoli rozkwitała coraz wyraźniej powierzchnia zbliżającej się stacji kosmicznej. – Wygląda na to, że lecimy w tym samym kierunku, chłopcze.

\- Will.

\- Will – powtórzył Hannibal. Jego akcent sprawił, że imię zabrzmiało miękko. Zdrobniale. Pieszczotliwie nawet. Will zadrżał. – Cóż, _Will_ – Hannibal wymówił to słowo ze szczególnym naciskiem, nie spuszczając wzroku z androida. – Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu do lądowania. Porozmawiamy?

Usiadł na fotelu kapitana i założył nogę na nogę. Zwisająca na pierś maska musiała zacząć go uwierać, bo sięgnął w tył, rozpiął paski i z niesmakiem odłożył białą miseczkę na deskę rozdzielczą, po czym spojrzał wyczekująco na Willa i wskazał mu sąsiedni fotel.

Will usiadł bez wahania.


	4. Sweterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poprosiłam o prompty znajomych na tumblrze, bo brakowało mi inwencji i motywacji, i na szczęście wyciągnęli do mnie pomocną dłoń. Żadne z nich (poza Utrennyayą, której prompt jest w poprzednim rozdziale) nie mówi po polsku, więc jestem tym bardziej wdzięczna, że mi pomogli, wiedząc, że nie będą w stanie zrozumieć tego, co napisałam. Jeśli macie pomysł na prompta, to prześlijcie mi go na tumblrze (http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> _paddykitten asked:_  
>  _Hannigram Prompt: Will stealing Hannibal's cozy sweaters :3_

Will uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, słysząc pełen niesmaku okrzyk. Ani na chwilę nie przerwał siekania bazylii, nawet kiedy Hannibal wkroczył do kuchni, zionąc rozgoryczeniem niczym ciężka, gradowa chmura. Will uniósł głowę i omiótł wzrokiem dobrze już znajomą sylwetkę: od bosych stóp, poprzez długie nogi i szczupłe biodra okryte spodniami od piżamy, poprzez nagą, muskularną klatkę piersiową i skrzyżowane na niej silne ramiona, do mocno zaciśniętych wąskich warg. Usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek ustąpił miejsca uniesionej z aprobatą brwi. Will zatrzymał wzrok na wargach Hannibala, przyglądając się, jak formułują słowa:

\- Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie, Will? I nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię.

\- Dobrze wiem, o czym mówisz - odparł bezczelnie Will. Dotarł wreszcie spojrzeniem do oczu Hannibala i mrugnął do niego, jednocześnie zbierając bazylię na dłoń i wsypując ją do miski, z której rozchodził się już apetyczny zapach boczku i podsmażonej wątróbki. Nos Hannibala zadrgał z zainteresowaniem. - A usprawiedliwienie jest takie, że Hannie było zimno.

Palce Hannibala wyżłobiły głębokie bruzdy w jego przedramieniu, jakby doktor z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie rozedrzeć Willa gołymi rękami na strzępy. Will nie wiedział, czy bardziej oburzyło go znalezienie swojego swetra w psim łóżeczku, czy fakt, że Will wciąż uparcie nazywał sukę Hanną.

Jakby sam nie wyskoczył z tym cholernym imieniem Encephalitis, szczerząc się, jakby wymyślił właśnie przedni żart.

Will spojrzał wyzywająco spode łba, spokojnie mieszając zawartość miski.

\- Nie psiocz, stać cię na pięć takich swetrów.

\- Ten miał wartość sentymentalną – Hannibal pociągnął nosem, ale nie wyjaśnił, jaki sentyment miał na myśli. Will był zresztą pewien, że Hannibal łże jak pies, próbując przedstawić się w smętnym świetle. Histeryk i królowa dramatu od siedmiu boleści.

Hannibal znów zawęszył dyskretnie.

\- Pomóc ci w czymś?

Od kiedy byli razem, obecność Willa w kuchni ograniczyła się do roli konsumenta lub, z rzadka tylko, pomocnika, więc widok byłego agenta pracującego nad czymś bardziej skomplikowanym niż poranna jajecznica musiał doktora zaintrygować.

\- Uhmmmm, bądź kochany i nalej mi szklankę tego wczorajszego bulionu z lodówki.

Hannibal posłusznie podał szklankę z bulionem. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, gdy Will dodał ją do mięsno-bazyliowej papki.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wiesz, co robisz?

\- Hanna nie ma tak wydumanego podniebienia jak ty. Nie będzie narzekać.

\- Co ona ma z tym wspólnego?

\- Robię psie ciasteczka, Hannibal.

Doktor wydał drugi bolesny okrzyk tego dnia, dla dramatyzmu wyrzucił też ramiona do góry i opuścił kuchnię, mamrocząc coś pod nosem po litewsku albo po łacinie, diabli wiedzą.

Will mrugnął do suki, która obserwowała wszystko spod stołu.

\- Jak myślisz, bardzo się wkurzy, kiedy ogłosimy mu dobrą nowinę?

Hanna wywiesiła jęzor w psim uśmiechu.

\- Też tak myślę. Mam już gotowych kilka imion. Dwa dla chłopca i trzy dla dziewczynki. Ale to musi poczekać. Na razie masz jeść za dwoje… albo i za pięcioro i się nie przemęczać. Jasne?

Suka ziewnęła.

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka. Puszczalska, ale grzeczna.


	5. Drabla z okazji Speak Your Language Day na tumblrze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-slash :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com/post/143997993895/drabble-z-okazji-use-your-language-day)

Will wsunął palec pod kołnierzyk i poluzował go gwałtownym ruchem. Materiał był rozgrzany i wilgotny i Will czuł strumyczki potu wędrujące w dolinach jego pleców, wsiąkające w bieliznę. Jeszcze nie było na tyle źle, żeby unikać bliższego towarzystwa (nie żeby Will go dobrowolnie szukał), ale chłodniejąca wilgoć ubrania dołożyła się do jego ogólnie marnego nastroju, którego tym bardziej nie poprawiało obserwowanie Hannibala w jego naturalnym środowisku, pławiącego się w ochach i achach, jakie wywoływała jego osobowość wśród europejskiej elity. Hannibal nurzał się w miłości dystyngowanego tłumu niczym pączek w maśle, uwodząc wąskimi uśmiechami i aluzjami, które tylko uważny rozmówca rozpoznałby jako wyjątkowo kąśliwe i co najmniej dwuznaczne. Omotani Hannibalowym urokiem bogacze spijali je z jego ust niczym nektar bogów.

Will stracił rachubę, jak wiele razy musiał powstrzymywać się dziś przed wywróceniem oczu. Kiedy jedna z dam, która przez cały wieczór daremnie usiłowała przyciągnąć uwagę Hannibala do swojego wulgarnego dekoltu, z żalem odmówiła zaproszenia na obiad, usprawiedliwiając się dietą, a Hannibal obdarzył ją niemal uwodzicielskim wygięciem ust i żartobliwie odparł, że po jego obiedzie dama z pewnością poczuje się lżej i na ciele, i na duchu, Will nie tylko wywrócił oczyma, aż go zabolały, ale i parsknął. Hannibal zerknął na niego i mrugnął dyskretnie. Will odwrócił wzrok, ukrywając mimowolny uśmiech w kieliszku szampana. Mógł nie pochwalać upodobań kulinarnych Hannibala, ale trudno było nie dać się porwać jego przewrotnemu humorowi. Tym bardziej, że jedynie Will mógł go w pełni docenić.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był zmęczony, znudzony i zgrzany, i że najchętniej wróciłby do domu i zapomniał o tym całym wieczorze. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Hannibal ciągał go ze sobą po rautach i kulturalnych eventach, dobrze wiedząc, jak Will ich nie znosił. Ani dlaczego w ogóle Hannibal sam na nie chodził, skoro wspólnie ustalili, że powinni raczej przywarować na jakiś czas i nie ściągać na siebie uwagi. Chociaż nie, to akurat potrafił zrozumieć - dreszczyk emocji spowodowany ryzykiem i nutka samouwielbienia na myśl, jak łatwo wilkom wtopić się w tłum niczego niepodejrzewających owiec. Hannibal potrzebował od czasu do czasu dokarmiać swój narcyzm, inaczej był skwaśniały i popadał w nieznośną melancholię, a Will prędzej zjadłby własną nogę, niż zgodził się folgować nienasyconemu egotyzmowi doktora. Już dość, że zaraził się od niego zamiłowaniem do kanibalistycznych gier słownych.

Wziął kolejny łyk i jego wzrok padł na kilka psich włosów przylepionych do rękawa marynarki. Wyobraził sobie Mufkę czekającą na niego z uniesionym nosem i oczami wpatrzonymi tęsknie w drzwi i podjął decyzję. Nie zamierzał spędzić tu ani chwili dłużej. Miał psa do głaskania i muchy do poskładania.

\- Hanni… - zaczął i natychmiast ugryzł się w język, jeszcze zanim Hannibal rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Will kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, spanikowany, bo biuściasta dama, którą Hannibal wciąż starał się namówić na przyjęcie jego zaproszenia, zaczynała mu posyłać dziwne spojrzenia, a on za cholerę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć fałszywego imienia ani nawet tytułu, pod jakim przedstawił się Hannibal. - Han…

Hannibal zmrużył oczy, unosząc kieliszek do ust. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał tego Willowi ułatwiać, nawet jeśli jego przejęzyczenie miało zakończyć się krwawą łaźnią na przyjęciu dobroczynnym. Drań. Doktor patrzył wyczekująco, a dama łypała nieprzychylnie, urażona, że Will śmie odwracać od niej uwagę kogoś, kogo upatrzyła już na swoją ofiarę.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Will przełknął ślinę i przywołał na twarz wyzywający uśmiech. Uprzejmie acz chłodno skinął głową damie, po czym spojrzał prosto w oczy Hannibala. 

\- Ko _chanie_ , myślę, że pora już na nas. Pamiętasz, obiecałeś zabrać mnie jutro do Alba Iulia, musimy się… wyspać przed podróżą, nie sądzisz? - Z pełną premedytacją wypełnił pauzę potężną dawką zalotnej sugestywności, lekko przygryzł dolną wargę i pozwolił sobie na ułamek sekundy opuścić wzrok na usta doktora. Potem jeszcze raz. Uderzyła go zupełnie niespodziewana myśl, że Hannibal ma pięknie wykrojone wargi.

Huh.

Źrenice Hannibala rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, ale ku rozczarowaniu Willa nie zakrztusił się i nie wypluł drinka. Uśmiechnął się jedynie ciepło.

\- Oczywiście… skarbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Napisane, bo na początku byłam zła, że po angielsku Will mógłby w takiej sytuacji wybrnąć, zamieniając “Hanni” na “honey”, ale potem uświadomiłam sobie, że po polsku też od biedy mógłby szybko powiedzieć “kochanie” i nikt by się nie zorientował, zwłaszcza jeśli byliby w dość hałaśliwym miejscu.
> 
> AN2: Jeśli Hanni ma okazję nadać psu imię, to zawsze będzie to albo futrzasta część garderoby, albo żarcie, bo Hanni to asshole ;D
> 
> Murder Husbands ftw.


	6. Ślurp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr: Hannibal rimming Will :) you're welcome
> 
> (I am very welcome ;D)

Hannibal miał w życiu okazję smakować wielu wykwintnych potraw, ale żadna z nich nie może się równać ze smakiem Willa.

Nie chodzi nawet o sam smak; raczej o świadomość, że to Will, i o pewność, że nikt wcześniej nie ofiarował mu tego, co Hannibal mu daje z samolubną hojnością, o jaką nigdy by się nie podejrzewał. Zupełnie jakby dawanie Willowi rozkoszy sprawiało więcej satysfakcji niż jej otrzymywanie. Jakby obydwaj uwięźli w nierozerwalnej, zamkniętej, niekończącej się wstędze Mobiusa, w której ekstaza jednego odbija się echem w drugim i powraca zwielokrotniona.

Chodzi o sposób, w jaki Will wygina kręgosłup, wciskając klatkę piersiową w materac i unosząc biodra, rozsuwając szeroko kolana, oddając się Hannibalowi jak na tacy. O to, jak w ustach Willa przekleństwa mieszają się ze słowami, których Will nie wypowiedziałby, gdyby był choć trochę bardziej przytomny, “kochanie”, “najdroższy”, “błagam”. To, jak sięga dłonią w tył, by wczepić drżące palce we włosy Hannibala i przycisnąć go do siebie mocniej, szepcząc: “nie przestawaj…”, jakby to w ogóle było możliwe, jakby Hannibal nie pragnął tonąć w jego upajającym smaku do końca życia.

To, jak w pewnym momencie Will wydaje zdławiony odgłos i po prostu otwiera się przed nim, mokry i gorący.

Hannibal nie jest nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zażenowany odgłosami, jakie wydaje, gdy z wolna doprowadza Willa do szaleństwa, nawet kiedy później Will niemiłosiernie z niego kpi. Jego język i wargi wydzierają z ust Willa melodię, której nie dałoby się przełożyć na żaden sztuczny instrument; palce unoszą się tuż nad skórą, pieszcząc ją powietrzem, które między nimi przepływa, i nawet gdy Hannibal cofa głowę, by uspokoić własny przyśpieszony oddech i galopujące serce, przewrażliwione ciało Willa drży i wibruje pod jego niewyczuwalnym dotykiem niczym struna eterofonu.

Will wije się na łóżku, na prześcieradle już mokrym od jego pierwszego orgazmu, którego zapach wypełnia nozdrza Hannibala i utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że następnemu nie da tak po prostu wsiąknąć w pościel. Hannibal pozwala swoim dłoniom spocząć na biodrach Willa i uspokaja ich nerwowy taniec, a Will wydaje przeciągły jęk i rozpaczliwie próbuje złapać oddech.

\- Masz dosyć? - rzuca zdyszanym głosem przez ramię i Hannibal musi się uśmiechnąć, słysząc w nim nutkę rozczarowania. I wyzwania.

\- Będę miał dosyć, kiedy język mi zdrętwieje. A wtedy użyję czegoś innego.

Spomiędzy zaciśniętych warg Willa wydobywa się stłumiony jęk i Will opuszcza głowę na skrzyżowane wokół poduszki ramiona. Jego usta wykrzywiają się na moment w rozedrganym uśmiechu.

\- Do dzieła, zatem.


	7. Prompt: I'm lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny prompt z tumblra, możecie mi je rzucać na hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com
> 
> Post-TWoTL.

Kiedy minęła osiemnasta i Hannibala wciąż nie było, Will zaczął się niepokoić. 

Wi-fi nie zawsze docierało tak wysoko w góry i przy wietrznej pogodzie w ogóle odmawiało posłuszeństwa, nie mógł więc sprawdzić wiadomości, ale nie tylko policja była przecież problemem. Od ich spektakularnego upadku minęło już kilka tygodni, a Hannibal wciąż nie odzyskał sił i, co gorsza, Will co jakiś czas zauważał jego nie do końca obecny wzrok, niezupełnie świadome spojrzenie śledzące każdy krok Willa, jakby Hannibal miał trudności z rozpoznaniem go. Z początku Will podejrzewał wstrząśnienie mózgu, jeśli nie coś gorszego, ale któregoś dnia Hannibal, wpatrując się w niego mglistym, rozkochanym wzrokiem, zaczął mamrotać coś o filiżankach, trznadlach i barankach i Will odetchnął z ulgą: nie wstrząśnienie zatem, tylko szok wywołany świadomością, że są tutaj razem. To akurat mógł zrozumieć, nawet jeśli nie podzielał romantycznej przesady, w jakiej lubował się Hannibal. 

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że stan Hannibala wciąż nie był najlepszy, a znajdowali się w leśnej głuszy, bez środka transportu, poszukiwani przez policję i FBI, z gwałtownie kurczącym się zapasem lekarstw i jedzenia. A Hannibala, który obiecał wrócić przed czwartą, wciąż nie było.

Telefon zadzwonił w chwili, gdy Will zaczynał odczuwać pierwsze fale mdłej paniki.

\- Mów! - rzucił nerwowo, ściskając telefon, aż kostki palców zbielały.

\- Will? - Głos Hannibala był cichy, ale spokojny. Chociaż to nie musiało o niczym świadczyć.

\- A kto! Co się stało, gdzie jesteś? Miałeś tylko nazbierać grzybów!

Cisza. Hannibal pociągnął nosem.

\- Nazbierałem. A potem się zgubiłem.

Will przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, pozwalając, by ulga oblała go niczym chłodny prysznic w upalny dzień. Najwidoczniej leśne ostępy nie stanowiły naturalnego środowiska dla wyrafinowanego ludożercy. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki Hannibal oddychał miarowo, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Okej - powiedział Will. - Zostań, gdzie jesteś. Idziemy po ciebie.

Hannibal fuknął z niezadowoleniem i zaczął coś mówić, ale Will bezlitośnie przerwał połączenie.

***

Hanna szczeknęła krótko i wyrwała się do przodu. Will pomyślał przelotnie, że powinien przywołać ją do porządku, ale zbyt dużą satysfakcję sprawiło mu patrzenie, jak jej zabłocone przednie łapy molestują poły Hannibalowego płaszcza.

Hannibal rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie, ale gdy ujrzał Willa, jego oczy rozmaśliły się nieco w znajomym wyrazie.

\- Znalazłeś mnie - powiedział, próbując odepchnąć sukę i jednocześnie wyglądać przy tym władczo i dystyngowanie. O dziwo, prawie mu się to udało.

\- Hanna cię znalazła. Ma węch prawie tak dobry, jak ty.

Hannibal skrzywił się lekko, ale nie skomentował, a Will niespodziewanie poczuł, że nie ma ochoty się z nim drażnić. Przez moment dreptał niezdecydowanie w miejscu, aż w końcu podjął decyzję. Podszedł do Hannibala i objął go niezdarnie, ignorując wciąż pałętającą się u ich kolan sukę.

Hannibal wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i zastygł w bezruchu. Will zaklął w myślach i zaczął się odsuwać, ale ręce doktora nagle ścisnęły go mocno, z desperacją, wczepiając się boleśnie w jego talię. Will poddał się bez protestu.

\- Wracajmy, zanim zrobi się ciemno - powiedział w końcu, a Hannibal kiwnął głową, przeciągając nosem po jego szyi.

Will gwizdnął na Hannę, która wyskoczyła z krzaków z szerokim psim uśmiechem. 

\- Powinienem kupić wam obojgu obroże z czipem - rzucił, drapiąc ją za uchem. Nie podniósł głowy, ale i tak wiedział, że Hannibal właśnie sztyletuje go urażonym wzrokiem.


	8. Prompt: Are you flirting with me?

Zabrało to Willowi żenująco dużo czasu, ale w końcu się zorientował.

Coraz wystawniejsze kolacje, na które Hannibal go zapraszał, nie powiedziały mu nic. Świeczki migoczące pośród wykwintnych dań, ciepło podkreślające intymny nastrój, nie wzbudziły żadnych podejrzeń. Ten jeden raz, gdy Hannibal pocałował go na powitanie w policzek, Will zbyt milczeniem, bo cóż - Europejczycy. Inny świat, inne obyczaje. Połykanie trznadla pewnie powinno było być jakąś wskazówką, ale Will miał wtedy na głowie inne rzeczy.

Ale kiedy Hannibal - z dziwnie zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy - delikatnie ujął jego dłoń i pochylił się, by musnąć ją zaciśniętymi wargami, Will otworzył szeroko oczy i wciągnął powietrze z nieatrakcyjnym, gulgoczącym odgłosem.

\- O mój Boże, czy ty ze mną flirtujesz?

Hannibal zerknął na niego z ukosa, nie odrywając warg od jego dłoni. Na moment przymknął oczy i Will miał dziwne wrażenie, że doktor w myślach liczy do dziesięciu, po czym wyprostował się i wypuścił dłoń Willa.

\- Jak sądzisz?

\- Och, proszę cię, tylko bez tych psychologicznych uników, błagam, po prostu powiedz wprost. Tak czy nie?

Hannibal przygryzł wargę, wyraźnie skonfliktowany z samym sobą, ale w końcu wykonał ledwo zauważalny ruch, który mógłby być wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Tak.

Will odetchnął z ulgą.

\- To dobrze. To bardzo dobrze. Bo już się bałem, że sam będę musiał zrobić pierwszy krok.


	9. Argentyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napisane dla argentyńskiej koleżanki z tumblra :)
> 
> W książkach Hanni zabrał do Argentyny Clarice, więc jasne, że w serialu zabrałby tam Willa.

Nocne niebo za oknem rozjarza się kwiatami fajerwerków i mały, biały szczeniak kuli się w ramionach Willa, zbyt przestraszony, by skamleć. Jego drobne ciałko drży, mokry nosek wpycha się pod pachę, szukając w cieple i ciemnościach schronienia przed hałasem. Will na chwilę zamyka oczy i pozwala myślom wrócić do przeszłości, do Wolf Trap, ale nie pozwala im błądzić za długo. Otwiera oczy.

Hannibal wciąż nad nim stoi, z dziwnym pół-uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Dog argentyński to spokojny pies, ale podobno gdy czuje się zagrożony, potrafi walczyć tak zajadle, że umykają przed nim nawet pumy. Ta rasa jest często wykorzystywana w policji i w służbach ratowniczych. Pomyślałem, że to odpowiedni prezent dla ciebie.

Will patrzy na niego w milczeniu, powoli głaszcząc delikatne psie ciałko.

\- Szczęśliwego Dnia Niepodległości - dodaje Hannibal.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekiwałeś, że rzucę ci się w ramiona w podzięce za psa.

Hannibal kręci głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie oczekiwałem. Ale przyznaję, że fantazjowałem o tym.

Will marszczy brwi. 

\- Fantazjowałeś? Aż boję się zapytać. O czym dokładnie?

Hannibal siada na sofie i milczy przez kilka chwil, obserwując, jak Will uspokaja wystraszonego psa, który wreszcie przestaje drżeć i zwija się w kłębek, wydając pełne zadowolenia pufnięcie przez nos. Will uśmiecha się do śpiącego szczeniaka tym swoim bolesnym uśmiechem i wydaje się zupełnie niezainteresowany tym, co Hannibal ma powiedzieć.

\- Wyobrażałem sobie, jak rozjaśnia ci się twarz i jak obejmujesz moją szyję ramionami - mówi w końcu Hannibal. - Jak drżysz z radości i szepczesz: dziękuję, Hannibal. Wypuszczasz mnie, uśmiechasz się i odchodzisz, by bawić się z psem.

Will podnosi głowę.

\- To wszystko? Fantazjowałeś o tym, że przytulam cię i idę bawić się z psem?

\- Tak. Uznałem, że takie zachowanie pasuje do ciebie bardziej niż złapanie mojego penisa i zrobienie mi entuzjastycznego loda. Chciałem, żeby fantazja była jak najbardziej realistyczna.

Will śmieje się, przeciąga dłonią po twarzy, ostrożnie, by nie zbudzić psa.

\- Fantazje tak nie wyglądają, Hannibal. Powinny być bardziej… fantastyczne.

\- Powinny sprawiać radość - nie zgadza się Hannibal. - A ta spełniła swoje zadanie. I, w przeciwieństwie do innych, stała się rzeczywistością.

Szczeniak skomli cicho przez sen. Will patrzy na niego przez moment nieobecnym wzrokiem, zaciskając wargi, jakby podejmował jakąś niezwykle ważną decyzję. Hannibal wyraźnie widzi chwilę, w której decyzja zapada, bo na twarzy Willa pojawia się wyraz determinacji. Will zerka na niego spod swoich długich, ciemnych rzęs, po czym podnosi się z kolan i ostrożnie układa białą kluseczkę w wymoszczonym poduszkami i kocami koszyku, w którym została dostarczona. Hannibal czuje lekki dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach, gdy spojrzenie i uwaga Willa wreszcie koncentrują się wyłącznie na nim.

\- Brakuje tylko jednego szczegółu - mówi Will i podchodzi do sofy zdecydowanym krokiem.


	10. Prompt: That's a good look for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troszkę zmieniłam to zdanie, bo chciałam, żeby nawiązywało do podobnego zdania wypowiedzianego przez Kota z Cheshire w grze American McGee's Alice: "You’re lucky, too. Red eyes suit so few." Od dawna chciałam je jakoś wykorzystać :P

Hannibal przeciąga się na swojej gałęzi, sprawnie kamuflując fakt, że jego ciało wibruje z podniecenia, od drżących wąsów do czubka ogona, a serce łomocze niczym ptak obijający się o pręty klatki. Unoszące się w nocnym powietrzu drobinki krwi osiadają na jego futrze i wiercą w nozdrzach, sprawiają, że jego pazury wysuwają się z pochewek, gotowe siec, ciąć, rozdzierać, wypruwać parujące wnętrzności. Jego rozchylone w wiecznym uśmiechu wargi rozciągają się jeszcze szerzej. Hannibal oblizuje je leniwie, pozwalając, by jego język zahaczył o górny szereg ostrych jak brzytwa kłów. Zapach jego krwi miesza się z zapachem smoczej juchy.

Will klęczy pochylony nad powalonym przeciwnikiem, jakby odmawiał nad nim modlitwę, ale Hannibal wie lepiej. Wie, że ciałem Willa też wstrząsają dreszcze, że jego żyły wciąż pulsują adrenaliną, że zęby wciąż zgrzytają, zaciskając się na samych sobie tak, jak kilka chwil temu zaciskały się na gardle Smoka. Will jest pijany krwią i triumfem i Hannibal nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zakłócać jego momentu objawienia. Wręcz przeciwnie; żarłocznie pożera ten widok wzrokiem, zaspokaja własny głód przesycającym atmosferę smakiem krwi, potu, strachu i śmierci. 

Ramiona Willa unoszą się i opadają powoli, znika spinające je napięcie, za to ogon Hannibala pręży się z przyjemności.

\- Wiem, że tam jesteś - mówi Will, nie odwracając głowy. - Byłeś tam cały czas. Myślałem, że się przyłączysz.

Hannibal zeskakuje z gałęzi i zgrabnie ląduje na czterech łapach. Przez ułamek sekundy żałuje, że Will nie widział tego perfekcyjnego skoku, ale to tylko przelotny żal, który szybko rozpływa się w poczuciu samosatysfakcji, które zawsze wypełnia Hannibala po brzegi. Kot wyciąga przednie łapy i wygina grzbiet, po czym rusza w stronę Willa, beznamiętnie wstępując w każdą krwawą kałużę, jaką napotyka na swojej drodze. Kiedy dociera na miejsce, futro na jego łapach jest ciężkie od posoki.

Smok leży na plecach, imponujący nawet w śmierci, ogromny, groźny, zagarniający otoczenie szeroko rozrzuconymi skrzydłami. Jego martwe oczy wpatrują się w księżyc.

Oczy Hannibala nie są w stanie oderwać się od Willa.

\- Piękny - szepcze kot. 

Will podnosi na niego wzrok. Jego stalowe tęczówki zdają się broczyć krwią i Hannibal nie może powstrzymać zadowolonego pomruku. Wyciąga szyję i ociera się policzkiem o twarz Willa, wsmarowując w nią swój zapach i oznaczając go jako swoją własność. Oddech Willa przyśpiesza nieznacznie.

Hannibal cofa się z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Masz szczęście, Will. Pasują ci czerwone oczy.


	11. Prompt: There's something I've been meaning to say...

\- Już dawno chciałem ci to powiedzieć… – Will podpiera się łokciem, kładzie policzek na zwiniętej pięści. Oczy Hannibala są zamknięte, klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w jednostajnym rytmie. Will nie ma pewności, że Hannibal śpi, ale nie obchodzi go to. Nawet jeśli Hannibal tylko udaje, Will i tak jest mu wdzięczny. Czasem tak trudno jest patrzeć w te oczy, krwawe jak zachód słońca, i nie stracić odwagi. Czasem po prostu łatwiej jest mówić w nadziei, że Hannibal nie słyszy. Że nie odpowie.

Will przełyka ślinę. Wdzierająca się do pokoju srebrna nocna poświata nadaje rysom Hannibala nieziemski wygląd, wyostrza kontrast, sprawiając, że jego twarz staje się mapą białych wzgórz i czarnych kotlin.

\- Byłem taki… wyciszony - mówi Will półgłosem, wodząc oczami od jednej plamy światła do drugiej. - Kiedy cię nie było. Nikt nie szeptał w mojej głowie, nikt nie szarpał tych strun, których dźwięku nie chciałem słyszeć. Błogosławiona cisza. Molly to wspaniała, kochająca kobieta, a Walter to fantastyczny dzieciak, wiesz? Czasem myślę, że byś ich lubił. Hm… tolerował. Gdyby nie stanowili dla ciebie konkurencji, oczywiście. Nie stanowili, ale wiem, że właśnie tak ich widziałeś. Jako kogoś, kto mnie tobie odebrał. Nie… Kogoś, kim chciałem ciebie zastąpić. Nie mogłeś im tego wybaczyć. Nie winię cię za to. Jesteś zazdrosny i zaborczy jak diabli – Will śmieje się bezgłośnie i przeciąga dłonią po twarzy. Hannibal wciąż ma zamknięte oczy, gładką twarz człowieka pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Will rozprostowuje ramię, na którym opierał głowę, kładzie się, przytulając do niego policzek. Po chwili wahania wyciąga drugą rękę i muska palcami kącik ust Hannibala. Ciepły oddech owiewa mu dłoń i Will przygryza wargę.

\- Nigdy przedtem się tak nie czułem. Przed Molly. Taki… spokojny. Lekki. Nigdy nie byłem tak… stabilny. Zakotwiczony. Myślałem, że to jest to, ostatnia przystań dla Willa Grahama, wymarzony koniec. Żona, syn, psy, zero morderców w głowie, czego pragnąć więcej? Ale w pewnym momencie uświadomiłem sobie… uświadomiłem sobie, że nie czuję się lekki dlatego, że jestem szczęśliwy. Czułem się lekki, bo byłem… pusty. Jak… jak zwierzę wypatroszone, by zrobić miejsce na trociny. To nie był spokój, to był letarg. Nie byłem do końca sobą, nie byłem sobą _w całości_. Nie byłem _cały_. Połowa mnie gniła w Baltimore State Hospital.

Will zamyka oczy, wciąż czując pod opuszkami palców ciepło Hannibalowego oddechu, i przysuwa się bliżej. Teraz czuje go też na własnych wargach. Mocniej przyciska policzek do ramienia.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, czułem się, jakbym umierał. – Znów nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, ale tym razem słyszy w nim nutki histerii. – Powoli zmieniałem się, stawałem się kimś… czymś innym. Czymś innym niż Will Graham, którego znałeś. Tamten Will Graham nie przetrwałby operacji rozdzielenia. Wykrwawiał się. Jeszcze może kilka tygodni, może kilka dni, i przestałby istnieć. _Ja_ przestałbym istnieć. Zostałaby tylko tamta wyjałowiona skorupa. Żal mi Molly. Musiałaby żyć z martwą skorupą, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. - Sam nie wie czemu, ale ta wizja wydaje mu się przezabawna. Otwiera oczy.

Cienie na twarzy Hannibala przesunęły się i nocna poświata odbija się teraz w jego otwartych oczach, kilka centymetrów od Willa. Will znów przełyka ślinę, ale nie cofa dłoni, która w dalszym ciągu dotyka miękkiej, wypukłej wargi.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć…

Nie może się zmusić do wymówienia tych słów. Hannibal przez chwilę go obserwuje, prawdopodobnie delektując się jego cichą paniką, po czym delikatnie ujmuje jego nadgarstek. Całuje opuszki palców, przesuwa kciukiem po wrażliwym wnętrzu dłoni. Po ciele Willa rozchodzą się leniwe ciarki.

\- Nie ma za co - szepcze Hannibal.


End file.
